Labyrinth the Beginning of it All
by bonanzagal
Summary: This is, I hope, a more original take on how the Goblin King, and Labyrinth, came to be. Jareth is the first child ever wished away to the Goblin King, but why? My first story, so be nice please. T rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing,except original characters and story lines. **DON'T SUE ME! **

okie dokie i have no beta, so i apologize for mistakes in advance! this is my first story, please keep that in mind and please review, and give me constructive criticism.

Moonlight beamed through the tower window, illuminating her tearstreaked face. She knew what she had to do, there was really no other choice, in the matter. She turned to her maid, and releived her of the bundle of blankets in her arms. She gave one last lingering look to the baby nestled within, before turning back towards the window and crying out into the night.

"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be! Take this child of mine, far away from me!" She knew he would come, he had to! He promised her he would come whenever she needed him, all she had to do was call.

She saw a shadow appear on the wall, and turned slowly to rest her eyes on the impressive figure of Balthazar, the Goblin King.

**9 months earlier**

Princess Rhiannon hummed quietly to herself, as she walked through the woods behind the castle. She was reading her favorite novel imagining herself, as usual, as the spunky heroine, Rebekah. She just needed to forget herself for a while, forget her destiny to become Duke Cadell's wife. This was the best way to do it, walking to her favorite reading spot, with her favorite novel, on a beautiful sunny day.

Her wedding was to be in one weeks time, and her parent's couldn't be happier. One out of two daughter's married off to a handsome and powerful young duke. Rhiannon and Elaine were twins, and nearing their 18th birthday. It was almost unheard of for it to take so long to marry off a princess, but the girls were fiery, with minds of their own. They were beautiful, for sure, but never hesitated to speak their minds. The two girls were identical in almost every way. From their green eyes and fair skin, to their full red lips and voluptuous bodies. The only real difference was while Rhiannon had long golden curls, Elaine had long ebony ones.

She finally reached her willow tree, and settled beneath it's shade, spreading her skirts around her. She heard the hoot of an owl,and she soon lost herself in her story, completely oblivious to all else. Unaware that it began to get darker, unaware it began to get cooler. Also, unaware that she was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, nada, zip, so ****DON'T SUE ME you'll get nothing but the clothes in my closet, and the contents of my piggy bank.**

**ok tried to make this chappy a bit longer than the other. sorry my previous comments run into the story, i tried separating them, but it didn't work, hopefully it will this time! I like reviews,so all reviewers get cookies!8D not really D8 but please review anyway.**

Balthazar had been perched in his favorite oak tree, he had come up to the mortal world to escape his goblin subjects. Aeolan could handle them for a while, and if not, he could always hand the job over to some other poor fae. He chuckled as he remembered the incredulous look on his assistants face, Aeolan hated goblinsitting. Not that Balthazar could blame him, the goblins could be a handful when they wanted to be. Unfortunately, they wanted to be about 99 percent of the time, and their king was the only one who could command their respect.

He heard a noise, and looked down, as a stunningly lovely woman entered the clearing. She was tall and curvy, he golden curls reaching the middle of her back. She was completely absorbed in the book she was reading, her perfectly molded lips silently mouthing the words. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she made her way over to a tall willow tree and sat down. He hooted, and for the first time she glanced up,for a moment, and he got a glimpse of her firey emerald eyes, and was instantly in love.

One thing about the fae, is that they imprint on their soulmates.This means once a fae sees his or her soulmate, for the first time, they instantly fall into an all consuming love. This does not mean that they can't fall in love again, but it's never quite the same. Once a fae imprints however, if they lose their soulmate, they will slowly die of a broken heart. Now, if they can find someone else and fall into a deep love, it can delay death a long time, but not prevent it.The love for a child will give the fae years longer to live then any other kind. The only cure is for their true love to return to them, and to offer their heart unconditionally.

The day faded into evening, and the evening into night. The light breeze, that had earlier gently rustled the branches, turned into a howling wind. A storm was on the horizon, and only then did she finally lift her head from her book. Balthazar, noticed the frightened look on her face , and realized she would never be able to find her way home in the dark. He swooped down and landed neatly in front of her shaking form, like a ghost in the night.

There was nothing else for it, so he transformed back into his human form. she uttered a tiny gasp, gazing up at him with round eyes before fainting dead away. He didn't know what else to do, so he scooped her up, and transported them both to his palace in a swirl of sparkles and smoke. The only indications that they were ever even there, a slight sparkle in the air, and a novel laying on the grass.

The rain began to pour down, the thunder began to rumble,the wind continued to howl, and a castle began to worry about the fate of a beloved princess.

Balthazar landed in a beautiful guest-chamber of the Goblin Palace. He lay the young woman onto the beautiful gilt bed, and lightly tossed a crystal,changing her gown into a white silken nightgown. He left the room, closing the door softly behind him, making his way down to the kitchens. He left the chef with instructions to send her up a pot of herbal tea, with some dinner.

Aaeolan swiftly entered the kitchen and made his way over to his king, "Your Majesty, as much as I enjoy goblinsitting, i must insist that next time, you give the honor of sitting the court goblins to someone else." Squidge stole my my shoe, and filled it with..."

He was interrupted by the feminine scream issuing from upstairs.

_NOTE:The Goblin Palace is not the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, that will come into play later. The Goblin Palace is much nicer. _


End file.
